


Winter

by skyline



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a fairytale kingdom, she’d been a girl. Nightmares had tossed her like the most vicious of storms, but she stood tall, regal, proud. She was Morgana Le Fay, daughter of a knight, ward of the king. The most powerful woman in Camelot. </p>
<p>And that had been enough, for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

They called her a witch, but that wasn’t always true. 

Once upon a time, in a fairytale kingdom, she’d been a girl. Nightmares had tossed her like the most vicious of storms, but she stood tall, regal, proud. She was Morgana Le Fay, daughter of a knight, ward of the king. 

The most powerful woman in Camelot. 

And that had been enough, for a little while. 

Arthur Pendragon was her brother in all but name, and when he rose to power, everything changed. She began to fade into the background while everybody else became more real, more solid. Merlin, the magician, the most feared man in the whole of the kingdom. Guinevere, now a blushing bride. And Arthur, king of all the lands.

He brought peace into their kingdom, and peace obliterated the need for a sorceress who could see the future laid out before her in dreams. Those dreams turned on her too, in the end, showing her mayhem and chaos invading the golden years of Camelot, destruction wearing her face.

She wouldn’t.

She couldn’t.

But every single day people forgot her name.

Not the people who _mattered_ , of course. Merlin and Gwen visited, often. Whenever Arthur could spare it, he infuriatingly tried to coerce her into marriage contracts. But they weren’t really _there_. Merlin thought only of Arthur, of ways to make him smile the way he hadn’t in so long. Gwen thought of secrets, a lover tucked away. And Arthur had his mind set on glory, already achieved. The future burned bright with hordes of people singing his name until the end of the world.

Once, she walked the castle of Tintagel and a servant demanded to know who she was.

She fled to the woods, the only place she could breathe. The only place she could _scream_. That’s where Mordred found her. He _saw_ her, when so many people had failed to. He loved her without reserve, and the only thing he asked in return was Camelot’s complete annihilation.

It seemed so small a thing to ask for love.


End file.
